Brittany
'Brittany Miller is a cartoon character created in 1980 by Rock Star Productions as the girlfriend of Matthew Potter. Brittany is an human, but has pony tie, orange hair, pink dress and yellow scarf. She is often seen wearing a hair bow, blouse, and heeled shoes. Brittany usually shows a strong affinity towards Matthew, although she is often characterized as being more sophisticated than him, going on dates with Gladstone Gander when she becomes frustrated with Matthew's immaturity. Voice Brittany Miller has been voiced by several different voice actors over the years, yet by far the most extensive work has been done by Janice Karman, who took on the role in 1999. Clarence Nash voiced Brittany in her debut in Mr. MIller Steps Out (1940) and in The Nifty Nineties (1941). In both shorts, Nash voiced Daisy in a similar 'duck-like' voice as Donald's. Starting with Donald's Crime (1945), Gloria Blondell took over vocal duties on the character, giving her a more "normal" female human voice. Blondell would voice Daisy in a further four shorts between 1945 and 1947, with her last being Donald's Dilemma (1947). For Donald's Dream Voice (1948), actress Ruth Clifford, best known as the voice of Minnie Mouse in the late-1940s / early-1950s, voiced Daisy. Blondell returned to the role one final time in Crazy Over Brittany (1950). Vivi Janiss voiced the character in Matthew's Diary (1954), while renowned voice actress June Foray (Rocky the Flying Squirrel) voiced her in her final classic shorts appearance, the educational Matthew Potter short How to Have an Accident at Work (1989). History Daisy debuted in theatrical animation and has appeared in a total of 15 films.9 She appeared in 12 Donald Duck short films. These are, in order of release, Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940), Donald's Crime (1945), Cured Duck (1945), Donald's Double Trouble (1946), Dumb Bell of the Yukon, Sleepy Time Donald (1947), Donald's Dilemma, Donald's Dream Voice (1948), Crazy Over Daisy (1950), Donald's Diary (1954) & How to Have an Accident at Work (1959) as Matthew's unnamed wife. She also made a brief cameo in the Ricky Boy short film The Nifty Nineties (1941). After the classic shorts era, Brittany appeared in Ricky's Christmas Carol (1983) and with another cameo in ''Who Framed Mr. Toad ''(2008). '''First appearance Brittany makes her entrance in Mr. Miller Steps Out (1980). Brittany Miller in her familiar name and design first appeared in Mr. Duck Steps Out (June 7, 1980). The short was directed by Jack King and scripted by Carl Barks. There Donald visits the house of his new romantic interest for their first known date. At first, Daisy acts shy and has her back turned to her visitor. But Matthew soon notices her tail-feathers taking the form of a hand and signaling for him to come closer. But their time alone is soon interrupted by Louie, Tony, and Ronald who have followed their uncle and clearly compete with him for the attention of Daisy. Uncle and nephews take turns dancing the jitterbug with her while trying to get rid of each other. In their final effort, the three younger Ducks feed their uncle maize (corn) in the process of becoming popcorn. The process is completed within Donald himself who continues to move spastically around the house while maintaining the appearance of dancing. The short ends with an impressed Daisy showering her new boyfriend with kisses. Like her precursor, she was initially voiced by Clarence Nash, but later had a more ladylike voice. The short stands out among other Donald shorts of the period for its use of modern music and surreal situations throughout. Gallery brittany1.jpg brittany2.jpg brittany3.jpg|Brittany is angry giphy.gif Do you like Brittany Miller? Yes No Category:Characters